Wish Upon A Star
by BhindGreenEyes
Summary: Tori wishes on a shooting star to be Jade. What happens when Tori wakes up the next morning in Jade's body and a VERY angry Jade wakes up in Tori's body. What will the two girls do to try and destroy each other and is there more to the body switch then Tori wishing on a star? There will be BADE!
1. I Wish I May, I Wish I Might

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! Ok I am finally posting my new story! This is a Jori story. There will be Bade and Tandre at the end. So I hope you like it. R&R. Anyone the reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Victorious.**

**Wish Upon A Star**

Jade West entered the school with determination on her face. She knew she would get the part of Lucy Crimson, the leading lady in the school play this time. She had practiced it every night for two weeks. Her audition was flawless. She marched up to the wall next to the Black Box Theater where the cast list was posted. She quickly scanned the list. Lucy Crimson- Tori Vega.

"WHAT!? You got to be kidding me! Miss perfect Vega got the lead….again!" Jade took a deep breath. "Who did I get then? Gia Crimson, supporting role. Fantastic!' Sarcasm dripping off her tongue. She blinked the tears away that threaten to fall.

"Hey, what part did you get?" Tori cheerfully asked her.

"AHHH!" Jade stomped away to her locker but not before giving Tori one of her famous if looks could kill you would be dead glares.

Tori nervously looked at the cast list and saw she got the lead…again. Tori was happy she got it but she felt bad for Jade. Jade always got the lead roles in every play before she came along. But even thought Tori's life was great she couldn't help but envy Jade. Jade was brutally honest with everyone, she wasn't afraid to speak her mine, and she had such a strong presence about her. It's was like whenever she walked into a room everyone noticed her and she didn't have to make any kind of a flashy entrance to do it.

Tori was always the girl that stood in the background. She was nice to everyone. She didn't like hurting people's feeling. Whenever someone needed help she just can't say no to helping them. Basically she was a push over and everyone know it. Trina always took advantage of her and whenever she partnered up with someone for a project or helped someone with theirs she was always the doing all the work and she was sick of it. Tori thought of herself as plain Jane but Jade's looks were unique, she had porcelain white skin with black hair. She looked like a china doll. If she could be anyone else she would be Jade West.

If she was Jade she wouldn't have to worry about anything. She would have the looks, the attitude, and parents that left her alone. She loved her parents, she likes that they are in her life but they could be over baring. And the biggest bonus she wouldn't have to deal with any of Trina's antics like shaving her arms pits ever again. She shuttered at that last thought.

Jade closed her locker and made her way to Sikowitz's class. She was already done with the day. She couldn't stop thinking about being beat out be Vega once again. Tori had everything, a family who loved and supported her, she was nice to everyone one no matter what, and in the right light she was pretty…ok Tori Vega was beautiful but she would never admit that to anyone.

Jade's life on the other hand wasn't the greatest. Her dad wasn't the greatest. He never abused her but he would verbally, always putting her and her dreams down but she didn't live with him so she didn't have to hear it a lot. Her dad was a business man. He lived in a big house with his new Barbie doll wife. He was always to busy for Jade. Her mom on the other hand was very supportive. Her and her mom lived in a small apartment in the bad part of town. Her mom was a waitress who worked all the time trying to make ends meat. No one knew where Jade actually lived not even Beck. The first two years they dated her never went to her house and then one day he demanded to meet her parents. So she took him to her dad's house and they just took her mom out to dinner without taking him to the apartment. She wasn't ashamed of her mom, she was just ashamed at how they lived. And no one knew she secretly had a job working late at night as a waitress a few nights a week to help her mom out with bills.

If she could be anyone else she would be Tori Vega. But you didn't hear that from me. I don't want to die at a young age!

The day went on like any other and it was time for play rehearsal. The cast gathered in the Black Box Theater. "Ok students we will be running a few scenes. I need Lucy Crimson and Phoenix Ford up on stage." The directed said the them.

Jade sighed and collapsed into a chair. She watched at Tori and Beck walked up to the stage. Jade never bothered to look at who got the leading male role but didn't surprise her that it was Beck.

Beck and Tori ran their lines and at the end of this scene they had to kiss. They had a lot of leading roles together in plays but they never had a kissing scene before. When it was time for the kiss they both hesitated and gave a small peck.

'Cut, cut, cut. What was that? The kiss is suppose to be passionate." The director asked.

"Well it's kind of awkward. We've never kissed before." Tori said.

"Oh yes you have remember your second day here." Jade snapped at her.

"Yeah but that was different I didn't know you then." Tori regretted ever doing that.

They finished rehearsal and everyone left. Jade got into her car and groaned when she realized what day it was, it was her dad's day. Once she arrived at her dad's house she grabbed her stuff and walked in. Her dad wasn't home, the only one there was his Barbie doll wife. She didn't say a word to her she just went up to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Tori went home and turned the T.V on. She just wanted to relax after rehearsal. Trina ran down the stairs. "Give me that." Trina grabbed the remote out of Tori's hand.

"Hey. I'm watching Celebrities Under Water."

"So, I want to watch something else." Trina proceeded to change the channel.

Tori sighed and went to her room. So got into her pajama's and laid in her bed. A few minutes later her mom walked in to her room. "Hi baby."

"Hi mom."

"I just wanted to let you know that your father and I will be chaperoning your school dance."

"Oh mom no please don't." Tori pleaded with her.

"It will be so fun. Oh and your dad is going to wear his police uniform. Won't that be great?" Her mom clapped her hands and left her room.

Tori groaned in frustration and put her pillow over her face as she fell back onto her bed. She removed the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "I need some fresh air."

She got up, went down stairs passing Trina who was now watching Celebrities Under Water, and went out onto her patio. She sat down on a patio chair and stared out at the sky. The first star that she saw caught her eye. It was so big and so bright. She remembered a childhood nursery rhyme she always said as a kid. She hadn't said it since she was a child but what would it hurt.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Tori closed her eyes. "I wish I was Jade West." Tori smiled knowing that it was a childish thing but she didn't care. She got up, and went up to her room and went to bed.

**There it is, the first chapter. Tell me what you think. If you haven't already please check out my other fic called Bade with a dash of Jandre. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Why Am I In Your Body?

**A/N:**** Hi! Here is chapter 2. This will be the body switch, I hope it doesn't get confusing for example when I say Jade, it's Jade but she will be in Tori's body. So when Jade is talking everyone thinks it's Tori and vise versa. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at the chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious**

**Why Am I In Your Body?**

Jade woke up the next morning to her alarm clock going off. With her eyes still closed she reach over to her night stand to turn it off but she couldn't find it. After a few seconds of carelessly knocking stuff off her night stand she finally found it and turned it off. With her eyes still closed she sat up and stretched. She opened her eyes and she froze. It took her a minute to realize that she wasn't in her room. She scanned the room and realized where she was. "How the hell did I get to Tori's house? Vega, you have a lot of explaining to do!" She didn't get an answer back from Tori. She stood up and walked to her bedroom door. She open the door and froze, she slowly backed up into the bedroom and closed the door again. There was a full length mirror on Tori's door. Jade got a look at herself in the mirror. She looked like Tori.

"AHHHH!" It was like she was in Tori's body. "What the hell?" She started touching her face and hair. Yep she was in Tori's body.

Tori's mom ran in to her fun. "Tori honey what's wrong?"

Still in shock she tried to compose herself. "Oh um I saw a spider."

Mr. Vega gave her a weird look and left her room. Jade quickly searched for Tori's phone. Once she found it she typed her own number in it. She looked down at it and saw Tori had her name programmed in her phone as 'Gank.'

"That bitch."

Tori woke up to her phone ringing, she reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Tori!" Jade yelled into the phone.

"Ah Jade you're so loud and it's so early. What do you want?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah."

"Open your eyes Tori."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Tori opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a good size dark room. She looked over and saw a picture of Jade and Beck on the night stand. "Am I in your room Jade? How in the hell did you pull this one off?"

"Tori go look in the mirror." Jade pulled the phone away from here ear knowing Tori's reaction would be the same as hers was.

Tori got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom that was attached to Jade's bedroom. She turned on the light and looked in the mirror. "AHHH!" But unlike when Jade screamed no one came running in asking if she was ok.

"Whaaat?" Tori was at a loss for words. She moved the phone away from her face. "It's worked." She whispered in disbelief. She lightly grabbed one of her boobs and then pulled the top of her shirt away to look down at them. "So this is what having big boobs feels like." She was snapped out of her amazement by Jade screaming her name.

"VEGA I don't know what's going on but we need to figure it out. Just stay there and I'll be over in a bit." Jade hung up the phone and dug through Tori's closet. "Ew she has nothing I would wear in here. God she has poor taste." She finally found some clothes that weren't too terrible. Once she was done getting ready she went down stairs. Trina was down there eating breakfast. "Trina, take me to Tor…I mean Jade's house."

"I'm in the middle of eating. And why would you want to go to that grunche's house anyway?"

"Because I do. So take me there now!" She walked over to Trina, grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her to the door.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to be so forceful."

As soon as Jade got to her house she jumped out of Trina's car.

"You're welcome." Trina yelled sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever." Jade slammed the car door and ran inside. Once inside she noticed no one was home. Not that they ever were and she was glad they weren't right now. She ran upstairs and in to her room. "Ok Vega start explaining. What did you do?"

"Me? How in the hell could I have possibly done this?"

"I don't know but I want us changed back now. You know how wrong it is that I'm in your body?"

"Yeah trust me I'm just as freak out by this as you are. But I don't know how to fix this. This has to be a dream. If I just pinch myself I'll wake up and OW Jade, what was that for?" Tori yelled rubbing her arm.

"You said pinch you."

"I didn't actually mean it."

"You should say what you mean then." Jade said crossing her arms.

"Look it's almost time for school-"

"I'm not going to school like this." Jade pointed at the body she was in.

"We have to. If we both don't show up for school people are going to think you kill me."

"If we don't get this matter fixed I am going to kill you."

Tori took a set back from Jade. "Ok. Let's just go to school and tonight we will figure out a way to change back."

"Fine but we tell no one about this."

"Agreed. And don't be all mean. Remember people think you're me."

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me. That just means you have to be mean."

"I don't know how to be Jade mean."

"Oh my I'm just to sugary sweet to ever be oh so mean." Jade in her southern bell mock Tori voice.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Whatever, just look at this as an acting challenge ok."

"Ok I think I can do that. But could you dress me in something a little better than what you got on? Maybe like a cute floral-"

"NO!"

Tori jumped. "Fine, whatever. Let's just go."

"Oh no not just yet I'm not letting you show my face in school like that."

"What's wrong with it. I put just a touch of make up on?"

"Exactly. Follow me in the bathroom."

Tori followed her into the bathroom. Jade applied her make on just as she normally would. "Jade do I really need to wear all that make up?"

"Yes, you're me so you must do everything like I would."

Once they were done getting ready they walked down stairs and out the door. As they were walking to Jade's car, Jade threw her keys to Tori. "Here."

"What are these for?" Staring at the keys in confusion.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Tori Vega can't drive." Jade pointed to the body she was currently occupying.

"Yeah but the real Tori Vega can't drive either." She shoved the keys back to Jade.

"Well we can't have your body in the drivers seat pulling up to school. Everyone knows you don't have a licenses. Add plus your dad's a cop and I'm not going to jail, it's bad enough I'm stuck in this thing you call a body. "

"Hey I like my body!"

"Yeah if you say so."

"Look I am not driving. We will just have to figure something else out." Tori crossed her arms.

"Like what?"

"Lets just call Beck-"

"No we are not calling Beck." Jade cut her off.

"How else are we getting to school Jade?"

"Well if you would've just gotten your license like a normal teenage we wouldn't be having this problem." Jade huffed at her.

"I'm calling Beck." Tori pulled her phone out.

"Fine!" Jade wasn't in the mood to argue anymore. She had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

"Um Jade?" Beck was confused. Jade hadn't called him since they broke up.

"Um, yeah, yeah, yep that's me Jade." Tori said almost forgetting who she was.

" What can I do for you?"

"I need a ride to school."

"What about your car?"

My car um….wont start." She smiled satisfactory to herself for thinking up such an awesome lie as quickly as she did.

"Yeah I guess I can pick you up. I'm guessing you're at your dad's house?"

Tori put her hand on the phone to cover it up. "Are we at your dad's house."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Ok I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Ok thank you so much Beck." Tori said all sweet. Jade face palmed herself.

"Did…did you just say thank you?"

"Whatever just pick me up." Good save Tori. Jade just shook her head, yep this was going to be harder than it looked.


	3. Harder Than They Thought

**A:N**** So sorry for the over due chapter. Hurricane Sandy hit and we didn't have power for a few days all I had was my ipod. But I'm here now with another chapter! Please R&R. Enjoy!**

**And to answer Degrassi223 yes there will be Tandre! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or the characters. I only own my ideas and even still it's only some of them.**

**Chapter 3**

Beck pulled into Jade's drive way. The girls walked up to his car and opened the door. "Tori, what are you doing here?"

Jade knew she didn't want Beck to think they had a sleep over so she had to think of a lie quickly. Lucky for Jade she was good at that. "Well she called me first to give her a ride to school and while I was inside getting Jade, Trina just left."

"Oh ok. Well do you want me to look at your car while I'm here?"

"No, no that won't be necessary. So who's sitting up front?"

"I am." Jade deadpanned which didn't sound like Tori at all.

So Tori, but to everyone else she was Jade, climbed into the back seat.

"So Tori did you do the homework for English?" Beck asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah." Then Jade realized she would have to go to all of Tori's classes. They had most classes together but not all of them. And English wasn't one of the classes they had together.

Beck looked down at the book bag Tori had on her lap. "Why are you carrying Jade's book bag?"

Shit! Jade must have grabbed it this morning not thinking. "I guess I picked up the wrong one." They hadn't even made it to school and they were already making a bunch of mistakes. This was definitely going to be a lot harder than they thought.

Once they got out of the car they switched book bags. The three of them made there way inside the school and to their lockers. Tori grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her over to Jade's locker.

"What are you going Vega?" She whisper yelled.

"I don't know your locker combination."

"Oh it's 36-19-5. What's yours?"

"21-7-22."

"Ok when your done go to the janitor's closet."

"Why?"

"Because there is a few things we need to go over." Jade walked into the janitors closet not bothering to go to Tori's locker.

After a minute Tori walked into the janitor's closet. "So what do we need to go over?"

"For one I need your schedule, and what homework is to be turned in and you need mine. So start writing." They wrote their schedules down and marked what homework was due for what class. They only had two classes that they weren't in together.

"So I sit next to Beck in English." Tori informed Jade."

"Oh course you do." Jade glared at her.

Tori sighed. "So just wait for him to figure out where you need to sit. And in song writing I sit next to Andre." Tori wrote all of it down for Jade."

"Ok in play writing I sit in the far back left hand side. And in science I unfortunately I sit next to Beck."

They handed each other their information they needed and left the closet to go to Sikowitz's class. When they walked in they went to go to their regular seats but realized what they were doing and quickly changed it."

"Hey Tori." Andre said taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah hey." Jade said sounding more like herself than tori.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What isn't wrong with me." Jade looked at her Tori body in disgust.

Catching the conversation between Andre and Jade, Tori quickly spoke up. "There's a lot of thing wrong with me, for one I'm a gank." Tori smirked at Jade.

Jade glared at her. "Whatch what you say about yourself _Jade_." Jade said through clenched teeth.

Andre gave both girls a strange look and turned around to talk to Beck.

Sikowitz entered the class room and began with a lecture about something. No one really pays attention to those.

"Beck and Jade up on stage."

Beck jumped up and got on stage,

"Hello Jade on stage."

Jade turned around and smacked Tori's leg. Tori looked up at Jade and Jade motioned with her eyes to get on stage. "Oh yeah that's me…Jade." Tori scrambled up on the stage.

Jade rolled her eyes and threw her head back. Tori was definitely making Jade look like she was a ditz.

Tori and Beck did a scene where Beck was the woman and had to talk in a woman's voice and Tori was the man talking in a man's voice. Once class was over Tori walked over to Jade. "Ok I have English next, I usually walk with Beck to class."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Great could this day get any worse? I have play writing."

Beck was standing at the door waiting on Tori. Jade groaned and walked over to Beck.

"Hey, ready for English." Beck said as they started walking to class.

"Yeah, whatever."

"What's wrong with you? You sound like Jade today." He chuckled to himself.

"What is that suppose to mean." She glared up at him.

"Nothing, it's just you seem moody today."

"It's nothing. Let's just get to class." They made their way to class and their seats.

Across the school Tori was in Jade's play writing class. They were writing a short play on whatever they wanted. Tori found it really hard to write plays. Either way she tried her hardest and turned the play in. The bell rang and she had to go to Jade's science class. She walked in and looked around. Beck wasn't there yet, so she stood waiting for him. Once he got there and took his seat she took hers next to him. "Hey Beck, what's up?"

Jade never talks to him unless she has to and even then it's not really talking, it's more sarcastic comment and evil glares. "Not much, what about you?" Beck looked at what he saw as Jade and gave her a weird look.

Shoot she probably shouldn't be talking to him. Now she had to give a Jade like response. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out. Speak of the devil it was Jade.

To: Jade

From: Vega

DON'T TALK TO BECK!

"Nothing. Don't talk to me." She tried to sound as mean as she could.

Beck rolled his eyes, shook his head, and looked back to the front of the class.

Jade sat in Tori's song writing class with Andre. She didn't mind this so much. She got along with Andre, he was a pretty cool dude. And he had some awesome dreads. She remembered that Tori had science with Beck right now. She did NOT want her talking to him. She could just picture the sugary sweet crap she would say to him. She shuttered at the thought. She got her phone or really Tori's phone out and texted her.

To: Gank

From: Tori.

DON'T TALK TO BECK!

Well she was going to have to change her 'name' in Tori's phone.

To: Jade West better than Vega! _(That's much better)_

From: Tori

I MEAN IT VEGA!

Tori looked at the last text from Jade. She sighed to herself. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Somethings Not Right

**A/N:** I am so so so sorry for not updating in like forever! And I am especially sorry to Blue Penguin Lightning because I promised her I would update on Friday just for her but I got called into work first thing in the morning. Anyway here is Chapter 4 I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious but I do own their new CD!

**Somethings Not Right**

The bell rang signaling it was lunch time. Jade and Andre were already sitting at a table at the Asphalt Café. Tori who still looked like Jade and Beck made their way over to them. Cat and Robbie joined them shortly after.

"Oh Tori, I'm so excited for our sleepover Friday night."

Jade didn't know about that. Ok Jade think of a lie to get out of this. "Cat about that I'm not sure. My mom said she might need me to do something with her."

"Oh but you promised Tori. I bought stuff to make homemade red velvet cup cake, I thought of a bunch of games we could play, and I got some movies also." Cat started to sniffle.

Jade felt really bad. Sleepovers were one of Cat's favorite things. "Oh Kitty Cat don't cry."

Cat automatically stopped crying and glared at Tori. "Only Jade can call me Kitty Cat." Cat snapped.

Jade forgot for a second who's body she was in. Calling her Kitty Cat just came out. That was Jade's special nick name for Cat and only Jade was allowed to call her that. "Sorry Cat."

"Jade you're not drinking a coffee today?"

Jade shot a look to Tori saying you're me you should always have a coffee in your hand at all times.

"Um I didn't have enough money on me to buy lunch and a coffee." Way to go Tori, thinking up a good lie so quickly. She gave herself an imaginary high five.

"Do you want me to buy you a coffee Jade?" Beck asked knowing Jade could get violent without it.

Tori looked at Jade for a response. Jade widened her eyes and slightly shook her head fast.

"No thank you." Tori said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Jade or what they thought was Jade. "Did you just say thank you?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, so?" Tori tried to speak in a mean tone but it wasn't the best.

"Somethings wrong because that's the second time today you said thank you to me?" Beck had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah don't get use to it." Now that sounded like Jade a little more.

They were all still staring at her. Jade had to think quickly. "Hey so Trina's a bitch, right?" Jade said with a nervous laugh trying to change the subject.

Lunch went on like usual. They only had minor slip ups in character but nothing to alarm anyone. The last class they had together was Sikowitz again. They stayed as quiet as they could and didn't volunteer for anything. Now that school was over it was time for play rehearsal. The cast gathered in the Black Box Theater and waited for instructions.

Andre eyed both the girls. "Two to have been acting weird all day. What's going on?"

Jade reacted as she normally would. "Nothing is going on." She snapped at him.

Andre threw his hands up in front of him and backed away. "Alright." He walked over to Beck. "Man up is up with those two? Tori's all moody and Jade's all quiet. I mean when is Jade quiet? She always has something to say."

Beck just shrugged his shoulder. He honestly had know clue but Andre was right they weren't acting normal.

Just then the teacher walked in. "Ok Lucy and Phoenix up on stage. We are doing the kissing scene and I want it to look better than what I saw yesterday."

Jade looked at Tori. "You mean I have to kiss him!?" She was not happy about that at all. She hadn't kissed him since they broke up and doing it now regardless if she was in Tori's body, it was going to hurt emotionally.

Tori felt bad for her. She gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I don't need you sympathy Vega!" She whisper yelled. She marched up on stage.

They went through their lines and finally it was time for the kiss. Her stage directions said she was suppose to look deeply into his eyes and then kiss him. She looked into his eyes for only a millisecond and proceeded to look down. The kissed was just as bad as yesterdays kiss.

"Cut, cut, that was terrible. Tori you need to look deep into his eyes for about five seconds and then kiss. Let's do it again and this time I want it to be better."

"If I do it look this time, can we not practice the kiss anymore today?"

"Only if it's excellent. Ok start on the paragraph before the kiss. Action."

Beck said his lines flawlessly. Jade pretended that all the romantic things he was say were to her. It was time for the kiss. She took a deep breath, looked right into his eyes and kissed him. The kiss was perfect. She put her actual emotion into him. Once they broke apart she couldn't look at Beck.

"PERFECT! That was it, that's the kind of kiss I want to see." The director exclaimed with jazz hands. If Jade was herself she would have yelled at him for the jazz hands. Jade was a jazz hands discourager. "Ok Tori you can take a break. I want Gia up on stage." Jade made her way off stage and took a seat.

"Hello I want Gia."

Tori stood there looking around for the person who played Gia to get up there. Jade rolled her eyes and walked over to her. "Hey Gia, you're up." Tori blinked and realized she was Gia. "Oh yeah sorry." She ran up on stage.

Gia and Phoenix had a few scenes together. As they were going through their lines. Tori had to keep stopping and looking at her scrip. Gia wasn't her character so she didn't know the lines.

"Cut, Jade what's wrong with you? You knew all your lines yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well." Tori lied.

Jade rolled her eyes. That's the third sorry Tori has said. She clearly didn't understand anything about Jade.

Rehearsal ended and Jade and Tori went to their lockers. Tori walked over to Jade. "How are we getting home?"

"Beck I guess."

"Ok I'll go ask him."

"No I'll go ask him."

"Why?"

"Because if you go ask him he will think Jade is asking him and Jade West will not ask him for a favor."

"He thinks it was you that asked him to drive us to school this morning."

"Technically that was you."

"Yeah well you didn't stop me.

"Yeah, clearly I wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly." Tori said in a Jade like tone. Tori wouldn't have ever talked to Jade like that in fear that Jade would break so part of her body but being in Jade's body has given her some kind of new confidence.

Jade glared at her for a second before walking over to Beck. "Hey."

He looked up from his locker. "Hey."

"Do you think you could give me and Jade a ride home?" Jade tried her best to be nice.

"Yeah sure." Beck closed his locker and stood up. By then Tori had made her way over to them. They got to Beck's car and Tori went to get into the back but Jade grabbed her arm. "I'll take the back seat." Even though Jade knew that to Beck Jade was sitting next to him. She just couldn't do it, rehearsal was too much for her.

"So am I driving you both to the same house or what?"

"We can go to mine." Tori said. She really wanted to know what Jade's house really looked like. She didn't get a chance to see much of it this morning.

"NO!" Jade yelled causing Tori to turn around and Beck to look at her through his rear view mirror. She really didn't want Tori to see where she lived. She worked hard to make sure no one knew where she lived but she knew Tori find out eventually. "We can go to my house….it's closer."

"Ok." Tori said before turning around.


	5. YOU DID WHAT?

**A/N:**** Hi I have another chapter for you. So to answer a question some of you have asked me, Is the rest of the gang going to find out they have switched bodies? And the answer is no. I really want this story to be about Jade and Tori going through this by themselves and having them work together to fix it. I want them to have their own little secret that bonds them together. Anyway Tori fixes Beck and Jade is coming in 3 days! Cant wait. Me and my daughter have made that into our date night, we will have popcorn and lay together on the couch! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

**YOU DID WHAT?**

They arrived at Tori's house. Once inside they went to her room.

"Ok we got to fix this, we got to fix this." Jade was pacing the room racking her brain on the situation. She was panicking at this point. She didn't want to be stuck in Vega's body.

"I don't know. Ok it's 7pm. My mom will only let you" She motioned to herself. "stay until 8pm." It wasn't true, her parents would have let her stay over but she really wanted to know where Jade lived. It was one of the many mysteries of the world.

"Why?"

"Because it's a school night and because the last time someone stayed the night on a school night it was Cat and we had the whole Mona Patterson house fire thing."

"So you have to leave and stay at my house?"

Tori nodded. Jade didn't like this at all.

"Ok well you remember where my dad's house is. You going to have to walk. It's not that far though."

"Ok now lets think of how we can fix this."

"I don't know Tori. Have you ever been in this situation before?"

"No, let's try the internet."

"That's stupid." Jade scoffed.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Jade thought about it for a second. "Use Google instead of Bing." Jade said as she walked over to the computer.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like the way bing sounds."

Tori searched through everything but couldn't find an answer.

Jade was standing over her shoulder the whole time looking as well. "It's useless. There is nothing on the internet that will help us." Jade groaned to herself. "How the hell did this disaster even happen and why with you?"

Tori didn't want to answer that question, more like she was afraid for her life. The only thing that would keep her safe was the fact she was in Jade's body. She sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok I think I know how this happened."

"How?"

Tori sighed again and put her head down. "I wished for it. I wished on a shooting star last night to be you."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Jade was livid. She was also skeptical. Was that even possible?

Tori lifted her head to look at Jade. Judging by the look on Tori's face she wasn't joking. "I didn't think it would actually work! I mean come on who would think that a children's nursery rhyme would work?"

"Vega, you better wish on the first damn star you see tonight to change us back." Jade grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her down stairs and out the back door. "Pick a star and wish."

"Ok, ok." Tori looked up at the sky and picked the first one she saw, just like the night before. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish I was myself again and Jade was herself again."

"That's it, that's all you did?"

"Yeah."

"If I wake up in the morning and I'm Cat and she is me I will kill you."

Tori gulped at Jade's threat knowing it wasn't an empty one. She wanted to leave before Jade tried to hurt her. "It's eight I have to leave."

"Ok look a few rules. Avoid my dad and his Barbie of a wife ok. If they talk to you, which is highly unlikely just give short answers with my attitude. Ok? Best thing to do is just stay in my room and don't leave." Jade said.

"Ok." Tori though that was all a little weird but she would comply with what Jade wanted.

They walked back inside, Tori grabbed her book bag and left.

Jade turned around and didn't know what to do. She was standing in a room with her 'mom'.

"Tori baby you want to watch Celebrities Under Water with me?" Deanna ask.

"Um no thank you mom. I'm really tired I think I'm just going to go to bed." Jade started to walk to her room.

"Ok goodnight. I love you."

Jade stopped half way up the stairs. "Goodnight, I…love you too." She chocked the last three words out. It really was harder than it looked to say. The last time she said I love you to her own mom she was still in early elementary school and she doesn't remember ever saying it to her dad though she's sure she had said it to him at least once before.

Tori walked to Jade's dad's house. Once she got to Jade's house she realized she didn't have a key. Of course the door was locked so she knocked.

A late 20's tall, skinny, blond woman answered the door. "If I would have known it was you I wouldn't have answered the it." Tori assumed it was Jade's step mom only because she didn't look anything like Jade but the woman looked young enough to be Jade's sister.

Tori was a bit surprised at what this woman just said.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ya." Tori felt a quite shy.

"Well there's the kitchen. Did you really think I was going to make you food?"

Tori was shocked at how her step mom talks to Jade. She wondered if this was normal and happened often. Tori decided to put on her best Jade and rolled her eyes and proceeded to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and ate alone at the West's huge dining room table. It felt weird to eat alone, her parents almost always had diners as a family. When Tori was finished she walked into the living room. She was kind of curious as to how Mr. West acted toward Jade.

"Where's dad?"

"He's busy! He doesn't have time for you, he never does. Why don't you just go to your room or better yet go to Beck's house."

Tori didn't know what to say. Did they know that Beck and Jade broke up?

"Oh that's right, that hott boyfriend of yours wised up and dumped you."

How could Jade stand to be around her own family? Tori knew all of this was technically directed towards Jade but she couldn't help the tears that threatened her eyes. Tori ran up to Jade's room. She sat down on the bed, looked around the room. The room definitely screamed Jade. It was painted black with red paint dripping down it to make it look like blood. All the furniture was either black or white and it was all antique. Tori thought with how creepy the room looked it was still classy looking.

She looked over at the nightstand, there was a picture of Jade and Beck. Tori felt really bad for Jade. It had been around six months since they had broken up and obviously she wasn't over him. She got pulled out of her thoughts by Mr. West.

"I know I said I would go to your play but Brittany wants to go out to dinner that night. So I wont be able to make it. I mean it's not like you were the lead or anything. You haven't had the leading role since that girl started going there. I guess you're not as good as you thought, otherwise you would be getting at least some of the leads." Mr. West left the room.

Jade's dad and step mom were just terrible people. She didn't think she even wanted to meet Jades mom.

Tori decided to so a little snooping around in Jade's room. She found a box of what looked like stuff Beck had given Jade over the years. There were cards, letter, pictures, concert tickets, and various other things. She read some of the letters that Beck had given to Jade over the years, their was so much emotion and romance in his words, she really couldn't believe it ended the way it did, and it was even more unbelievable that they still weren't back together. She came across Jade's diary. She held it in her hands debating whether or not she should read it. After arguing with herself for a while, she decided she didn't feel right invading her privacy.

Tori opened Jade's dresser to find some pajamas, not to her surprise they were all dark colors. She grabbed the pair that were on top, changed, and climbed into Jade's king size bed. Tori just wanted this day to be over. She couldn't wait to wake up in her own body in the morning.


	6. This Means War

**A/N:**** Look at me updating regularly! So this is where things will get fun. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

**This Means War!**

Tori woke up the next morning confused about her surroundings. She shot up out of bed and looked around the room. She looked down at herself and realized she still had big boobs. "Oh no, no, no, no!" She ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Oh no, Jade's not going to like this."

"VEGA!" Jade slammed open the bedroom door. "Why am I still in your disgusting body?"

"I don't know, I made the wish, you were there, you saw it."

"You! This is your fault, you did this and you're going to pay for this." Jade dug around in her drawer for two sets of clothes. "Here." She shoved one set in to Tori's hands. "Put this on and get out!" Jade started to change into her own clothes.

"You're not dressing me in that." Tori stated.

Jade glared at Tori. "You want to bet?"

Tori put the clothes on and left.

Jade walked into school and right up to Andre and Beck.

"Damn Tori what happen to you?" Andre said.

"Nothing I decided to actually have some fashion sense."

"Did you get your fashion sense from Ja-" Beck stopped talking in mid sentence. Jade noticed Beck's eyes suddenly advert, widen, and his mouth fell open. She looked over at Andre and his face looked the same.

"No way." Beck said under his breath but loud enough for Jade to hear him.

Jade turned around to see what was going on. She saw the most horrifying sight ever in her life. Tori was walking up to them with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a pink floral sundress. Her hair was in a high pony tail with just a few strands of her bangs loosely fallen around her face and she had just a touch of make up on. Jade was livid. How could she make Jade look like that? To top it off Tori ran up to Beck and Andre and gave them a hug. "Hi guys, isn't it a lovely day?"

Andre and Beck jumped a little, afraid it was a trap and she would stab them with her scissors.

The two girls stood side by side staring at each other. Tori was smiling at Jade. Jade was staring at her body that Tori was currently inhabiting in complete discuss.

The guys looked back and forth at Jade and Tori confused. "Um, is it opposite day or something? Should I be wearing Beck's flannel shirt?"

"Ohhh I want dreads then." Beck managed to chuckle but found it hard with Jade dressed like that. He thought Jade definitely looked hott dressed like that but he liked how Jade normally dressed.

Tori flashed them a sweet smile and walked over to Jade's locker. Jade on the other hand sneered at Tori and stomped off after her.

"Vega, get that hideous pink nightmare off my body! "

"You put me in that depressing outfit." Tori said pointing the outfit Jade was wearing.

"You don't get to do embarrassing things to me. I do them to you."

"Watch me." Tori stood her ground.

"OH! This means war." Jade stomped off to sikowitz's class.

Tori walked into Sikowitz's class and saw Jade with her finger up her nose. Tori went up to her and slapped her hand away from her face. "Ew, don't do that with my finger."

Jade just smiled and faced the front of the classroom.

The class went by fast. The two girls didn't get much of a chance to embarrass each other. The bell rang, Tori went to play writing and Jade went to English.

Tori wrote a play about cliché teen romance. She knew Jade would hate it.

Jade was in English class. She was sitting next to Beck. He kept asking her if she was ok and what was wrong and Jade made sure to be as mean as possible and for Jade that meant she was a complete bitch. After a while he gave up talking to her. The teacher past out a test and Jade purposely failed it just for Tori. She even made sure to spell Tori's name wrong on it. She wrote Topi Vega.

The class ended and Jade went to Song writing. She really didn't like the class. She liked writing lyrics but she couldn't stand the teacher but at least she had it with Andre. She had no problem with him. As she was waiting for class to start a plan formed in her head. She was in Tori's body and Tori was super close to Andre…..oh this could be fun.

Andre walked in and sat next to Tori. "Hey." He said with caution. He knew she hadn't been in a good mood today.

"Hey." Jade said casually. "That shirt really makes you look sexy." Jade gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Thank." He said awkwardly.

"You know I never realized how sexy you really are." Jade leaned her elbows on to the table with the tip of her pencil in her mouth staring at Andre using her eyes to flirt.

"Um…thanks. I think you're sexy too."

"Really? Well maybe we can….hangout later."

Andre was definitely confused but turned on at the same time. "Yeah." He smiled widely at her.

Jade flirted with him all through out class.

Back with Tori she was in Science class with Beck. Beck wasn't sure what was going on but he had to find out. "So how are you?" I figured he would start slow and see how she responds. Normally she wouldn't talk to him or even look at him.

"I'm great." She said sweetly.

"Anything knew going on?"

"Just loving life! I feel like unicorns and rainbows." Tori smiled sweetly and batted her eyes at him. Tori flirted with him hard core all through out class.

Jade was never this sweet not even when it was just him and her.

If I had to describe Beck in one word right now it would be….confused. He was pretty sure Jade had been abducted by aliens and replaced with whatever this thing beside him was because this was more definitely not the Jade he knew.


	7. I Don't Like The New Jade

**A/N:**Hi here is another chapter. I hope you like it. One more day until TFBAJ I can't wait! My Bade feelings are over flowing. I hope the Jandre kiss is in this one...I have Jandre feelings also.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**I don't Like The New Jade**

It was finally the last class of the day. Improv.

"Ok class we are going to do ABC improv. Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Cat up on stage." Sikowitz said.

The gang out up on stage. "Ok starting with letter L. Cat you start."

"Lollipops are so good"

"Maybe we could go to Nozu after school." A hungry Andre said.

"Oh I love sushi." Cat squealed.

"Cat the letter was N, your out. Jade pick it up with N."

"No one likes me, I'm so pathetic." Tori said in Jade's body.

"OH!" Jade said in her Jade like tone.

"Please let's all go to Nozu's after school." Beck pleaded.

"Queen Jade do you want to go." Andre asked with a smile.

"Really nice of you to offer I'll let you know later." Tori said super sweet.

"Sick is what you make me with your sweet personality." Jade said crossing her arms.

"Tori no need to be so mean to Jade." Beck said for once sticking up for Jade.

"You think th…Oh man." Andre knew he messed up.

"Andre you're out. Jade pick it up with U."

"Usually you defend Tori." Tori said.

"Vacate the property, I'm sick of looking at you." Jade said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Beck could feel the tension in the room. He need to change the subject some how. "Why don't we look at pretty coconuts."

"X-ray vision is what I would like to have to stare at Beck." Tori said still occupying Jade's body.

"You wish." Jade scoffed.

"Zebras are cool." Beck said desperate to calm the two girls.

"Apparently I'm just jealous because I don't have Beck anymore." Tori smirked in satisfaction.

"Better watch yourself." Jade said in a warning tone.

"Careful Tori I might say something you don't like."

"Dead is what you are if this goes any further." Jade glared even more.

"Even though I say I hate you I secretly like you." Tori knew she was getting under Jade's skin.

"Fine but I must confess I'm in love with you.'

"Gank is what I am." Tori said quickly.

"Hey guys I'm still playing." Beck said waving his hand at them.

"I love Beck." Tori said before Jade could say anything.

Jade gasped. She couldn't believe she said that. "Jade I gave you a warning."

"Kind of confused here." Beck was beyond confused. Jade said she loved him and Tori seemed mad about it. But then again Tori was acting a lot like Jade and Jade called herself a gank, she would never do that. No one knew this but him but it hurt her a lot to be called a gank.

Beck took a step back as the two girls had a glaring contest. Obviously no one knew what was going on or why they were acting so strange. Beck wasn't sure what to do, all he knew was he needed to do something quick. Based off the way the girls had been acting he decided to steer Jade away from the situation. He put his hand on Jade's shoulders.

"Oh of course take her side you always do." Jade forgot who's body she was in. She was so wrapped up in the emotions she was feeling.

Beck looked at Tori in confusion. He really hadn't stuck up for Jade since they broke up. Come to think of it he never really stuck up for Jade when they were together.

The bell rang, Jade grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room. Tori sighed heavily, grabbed her stuff and walked out also.

Robbie and Cat walked up to Beck who was now standing with Andre.

"What's up with them? They're acting very out of character." Cat asked

"Yeah, Jade actually gave me a hug and didn't stab me with scissors!" Robbie said in disbelief.

"I don't know." Beck ran a hand through his hair

"Well I'm liking the new Jade but no so much the new Tori." Robbie added.

"What do you think Beck?" Cat asked not real sure if she like the new Jade. Yeah Jade could be mean but that was her personality and if it wasn't for that Cat would have been picked on a lot more, Jade always stood up for her.

"I don't like the new Jade at all!"

"Why is that? I mean she's nice and sweet all the time." Robbie said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, that's the problem. The Jade I love isn't nice and sweet all the time."

"What did you say?" Andre had a smirk on his face.

"I said the Jade I lo…never mind. Let's just get to rehearsal." He walked off leaving the others behind.

The rest of the gang exchanged looks, then followed Beck. The others knew Beck was still in love with Jade, it was just a matter of time until he stopped denying it.

Play rehearsal wasn't the best, Jade made Tori sing horribly, and Tori made Jade forget most of her lines. It was time for the last kissing scene between Lucy and Phoenix, both girls were pretty pissed off at each other at this point. Beck went to lean in for the kiss, but Jade had a plan. She stuck her tongue out and gave Beck the messiest and worst kiss ever. He pulled away as quickly as he could and looked at her like she was crazy.

"How was that?" Jade asked with a smirk on her face.

"Tori that was awful." The director said.

Tori walked up to Jade and Beck. She was pissed. Sinjin had been behind the set making sure everything was perfect but came out on stage when the scene was over. He was now watching Tori and Jade. Tori walked over to Sinjin, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Beck's eyes widened, he was shocked and grossed out. He couldn't believe she did that. He was also a bit jealous. Jade stared at what just happened in complete disgust. She was embarrassed, even though it was technically Tori that kissed Sinjin everyone thought it was Jade. "Oh you really think that's going to bother me?" It really did though but she wasn't going to give Tori the satisfaction in knowing that.

Tori thought for a minute and she got an idea. She walked over to Beck, grabbed him and kissed him. It took Beck a second to realized what was going on. He hadn't kissed Jade in months but there was something different about this kiss, it didn't feel like a Jade kiss. It was Jade's lips on his but it didn't feel like hers. Jade could feel the tear forming in her eyes, she had to leave. She walked out of the Black Box Theater.

Andre and Beck looked at each other. Beck shrugged his shoulders indicating he was just as confused. Andre walked out to look for Tori. He decided to look in the janitor's closet. He knew it was a long shot, that was Jade's spot. To his surprise she was there. He slowly walked in. "Hey Tori, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She whispered.

He sat down beside her. "So what's going on? You haven't been acting like yourself. You've been acting like someone else."

"Who am I acting like?" She knew but she wanted to know what he really thought about her. She was pretty sure he only put up with her because of Beck.

"Jade."

"Oh sorry, I'm sure you don't like her."

Andre was confused but then again that had been a reoccurring thing lately. "What? Did you forget about what happen last year?"

This sparked Jade's interest. What could have happened last year that had to do with what he thought of her? "What are you talking about?"

Andre rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe she forgotten the dilemma he had over her. "Remember I wrote a song with her and fell completely in love with her?" He said in a duh tone.

She was shocked, she never knew that. "Oh yeah." She tried not to sound surprised.

"I knew it was wrong, I mean she was my best friends girl so I'm not in love with her anymore but I definitely look at her differently now." Andre stood up. "Come one." He stretched his hand out to her to help her up. She took his hand and they walked out of the closet. They stood by Tori's locker. "So you think I'm….Jade's pretty?" Luckily she caught what she said in time.

"Everyone knows Jade's hot but that's not why I fell in love with her. I got to see the real Jade and when she sang, she looked like an angel."

A smile came across Jade's face, that was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said about her. She knew he meant it because he didn't know he was actually talking to her, he thought he was talking to Tori. Before she could think about what she was doing, her lips were pressed up against him. They were in a full make out session when they heard the theater doors open.

Tori couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jade and Andre were definitely in a scandalous position. Andre's lips on her neck, one hand on her ass, the other up the back of her shirt.

Beck on the other hand had a slight smile on his face. He knew those two liked each other it was just a matter of time until it came out.

Andre and Jade broke apart, Tori marched up to Jade grabbed her arm and drug her across the hall. "What the hell was that?" Tori was angry.

"What was what?" Jade acted innocent with a smirk on her face.

"Are you trying to lose my virginity for me also?"

Jade leaned her head to the side. "Wait, you're still a virgin?"

"Yes." Tori said sheepishly.

"But I thought you dated that Danny guy for like a year?"

"I did but that doesn't mean I slept with him…..have you and Beck had sex?"

"Oh please Tori, I dated him for three years, I slept at his place most nights, I practically lived there. We've had sex millions of times."

"Oh well….I'm not ready for that so please don't."


	8. Super Sleuth

**A/N:**** Thanks you so much for all the reviews. It means so much to me. Ok who saw TFB&J? What did you think? I was disappointed I was expecting more. I wanted a Jandre kiss, I wanted a jealous Beck, and I wanted more than just 'I missed you.' Maybe my expectations were to high...I don't know. It didn't make me happy...BUT Cabbie next week will make me happy...I hope. And the looks on Andre and Tori's face right before she says 'Cat hasn't dated anyone in a while' makes me think there was something more going on like maybe Andre was going to ask Jade out. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. And please follow me on Twitter my name is the same as on here, BhindGreenEyes.**

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing.**

**Super Sleuth**

Beck walked up to Andre. "What was that?"

"I don't know man. I was just telling her about how I use to have feelings for Ja….this girl." Damn that was close. "And she just started kissing me.

Beck was a bit skeptical. He wasn't going to say the name that he thought he was going to say, was he? "What girl?"

"Oh you don't know her, she goes to North Ridge."

Beck stared at him not sure whether to believe him or not.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Andre sounded panicked.

Andre was definitely acting wonky.

Trina was nice enough to give Jade and Tori a ride to Jade's house. Of course nice for Trina was making them both pay her to drive them but before Tori could give her the money Jade spoke up. "We are not paying you anything." Jade knew that saying this would finally make it seem like Tori was standing up for herself but she was doing it because she didn't want Trina to actually think that she would pay her. That's not how Jade West is, she doesn't obey anyone especially Trina Vega. Trina was surprised at Tori's out burst. She stopped the car and yelled at them to get out.

"So now what?"

"Now you have to go to work." Jade smirked at Tori.

"What do you mean I have to work?" Tori was confused.

"Work as in exertion or effort directed to produce or accomplish something like serving fat nasty truckers food and since it's a paying job you will be rewarded with money which I will then take."

"Why do you have a job? Your dad is rich."

"My dad might be rich but I don't live with him. I live with my mom and she is far from rich." Jade was a bit embarrassed by this. No one knew her mom was poor, not even Beck.

"So you work to help your mom with bills?"

"No Tori I work because I get joy out of serving nasty trucker's food." Jade said sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes, something she has done a lot since she met Jade. "Where do you work?"

"A small trucker diner. I'll drive you there and pick you up."

"How are you going to drive me when you are me and I don't have a license?"

"I'll just pull my hair up into a hat and wear sunglasses and the diner is out of town so no one will even see us."

Twenty minutes later Jade pulls up to the diner. "Here we are."

"So I just take their orders and serve them right?" Tori wasn't liking the idea of working at a diner.

"Yep, it's not that hard…..but just be careful they like to flirt a lot."

After Tori got out of the car Jade drove away. She really didn't know what to do or where to go. By the time she made it back to her dad's house, she knew where she needed to go, it was the one place she didn't want to go. She left her car and started walking the familiar route.

Jade walked up to the familiar RV. She knocked on the door and took a deep breath. She was nervous to say the least. She had to know how he felt about Tori and how he felt about her. What made her even more nervous was that she was pretty sure she know how he felt about Tori. She saw him try to kiss her before the Platinum Music Awards. She also saw how he put her down. That hurt the most.

After a few seconds Beck opened the door. "Oh hey Tori. Come in." He motioned with his hands. He closed the door behind her. "So what's up?"

"Nothing just thought I'd stop by and hang out for a little while."

Beck thought this would be a perfect time to figure out what was going on with her and Jade. "So what was that between you and Jade in improv class?"

"Oh um, I, it… was nothing, you know Jade hates me."

Beck knitted his eyes brows together. He knew she was lying but Tori didn't stutter when she was lying, she laughed nervously. Jade was the one that stuttered. "Actually I was talking more about your comment."

"What comment?"

"The 'You always take her side.' comment."

Jade put her head down. She had no explanation for that, well not one she cared to explain to him.

"Because if I remember correctly I always take your side over Jade's."

"Yeah why is that."

Beck went over and sat next to her.

"Well because I know Jade can be mean, hurtful, and can over react."

"Yeah but do you ever think that I'm not so innocent in our arguments? I say mean and hurtful things to her too."

"Jade is a strong girl."

"That she is, but did you ever think that you not sticking up for her hurts her more than the things I call her?"

Beck put his head down. He really didn't think of that but she was right. "I never looked at it that way."

"Beck you're a really great guy." Beck looked over at her. Jade flashed her eye lashes at him. She took a deep breath, it was not or never. She leaned in until their lips were touching. She hadn't kissed him in so long, well aside form play rehearsal, she really missed it, she wanted it but not like this, not in Tori's body. She wanted to cry.

The kiss lasted about two seconds before Beck pulled away. "I can't do this." He put his head down. "I'm sorry."

Jade was shocked at first. "Why? I mean you wanted to kiss me a few months ago, you even went as far as putting Jade down."

"Yeah and that was wrong. Everything I said about her was true, she did that to your hamburger, and she took your spot in the PMA's but the kiss was wrong Tori. I like you but only as a friend. The only reason I tried to kiss you was because I was trying to prove to myself that I was over Jade and I'm sorry about that."

"That's ok I understand. So are you over Jade." Jade felt like she was going to puke, she was so nervous.

"No, honestly I'll never get over her."

"Why did you break up with her anyway?"

"Because I couldn't take the fighting anymore. For the first two weeks I was ok with the break up but then reality set in. I realized I was still in love with her but it was to late."

Jade smiled this was the best thing she heard in along time. She wanted to kiss him but she had to control herself, to Beck she was Tori. "Well why haven't you told her that yet?"

"Because she would never take me back and I can't take rejection, not from her." Beck put his head down.

"I don't know about that."

"Oh come on she hates me."

"She could never hate you."

"Well she acts like it."

"Just remember one thing Beck. When she seems like she hates you it's because she's hurt and is hating the way you two are right now. When she seems fine and wants to be your friend, that's when you have problems because that's when she is over you." She stood up. "Well I have to go but just remember what I said." She opened the door and left.

Back at the Truck Stop Tori wasn't having a good time. This waitressing thing wasn't as easy as it looked. She had messed up three orders and spilt two drinks…on one person. The big truckers wouldn't stop hitting on her. She didn't know how Jade of all people could work here and keep this job for more than on day. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why Jade had a job in the first place, it wasn't like she needed one her dad was rich.

Another group of truckers came in and sat in her section. She sighed and walked over to them. "Hi what can I get you guys to drink?" She pulled out her order taking pad from her apron.

"I'll have a coke."

"I'll have a coffee sweetheart." He winked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him as she wrote it down. She walked back behind the counter sighing and started making the drinks.

The other waitress Sasha walked up next to her to get drinks for her table. "These truckers are relentless."

"Tell me about it." Tori rolled her eyes. She grabbed the drinks and walked back over to the table. "Are you guys ready to order?" She took their order but not without noticing their stares. She walked back behind the counter. "I swear I can feel them undressing me with their eyes." Tori complained to Sasha.

"Yeah they all do it and you never get use to it."

"I don't think I can take much more of it. How long have you been here?"

"I've been here for about two years."

"I don't see how you kept this job for that long?"

"The same reason you've kept this job, the money. I don't make much an hour but these perverted truckers tip a lot." Sasha smiled and took food to her table.

Tori felt bad for Sasha. Over the past few hours she had gotten to know her a bit. Sasha was twenty and had a two year old daughter named Roxy. She was a single mom living with her parents.


	9. Truce

**A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews they mean so much to me. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Follow me on Twitter- BhindGreenEyes**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious**

**Truce**

Jade left Beck's house and walked to the Vega's. She walked in the door and was greeted by Mrs. Vega, her new mom. "Hi honey, you're just in time for dinner. Come sit with the rest of us."

Jade stood there for a minute looking at what she saw in front of her. At the kitchen table there was Mr. Vega and Trina and Mrs. Vega was serving dinner. It was all quite foreign to her. She never had a family dinner before. She slowly sat her book bag down on the floor and walked over to the table.

"Do you want corn sweetie?"

Jade smiled politely and nodded her head.

"Hey kiddo." Mr. Vega said to Jade while rubbing the top of her head. "I was thinking tomorrow night me and you could go bowling. We haven't done that in a while."

Jade just looked at him. Is this what having a family that cared about each other felt like? "Yeah dad, that would be great." She looked back down at her plate.

"Tori is something wrong?"

Jade looked up at her. A smile spread across her face. "No mom, I'm actually really happy right now."

Dinner carried on as usual at the Vega house. Once dinner was over they all sat in the living room watching TV together. They talked, laughed, and picked on each other. Jade was actually having a really great time. She even had fun with Trina.

Jade looked at the clock and realized it was time to pick up Tori. "Mom, dad is it ok if I go over to Jade's for the night? We have a project due tomorrow and we need to finish it."

"Yeah honey that's fine."

Jade stood up from the couch, before she knew it Mrs. Vega was hugging her. "Be safe honey."

She slowly hugged her back. "I will." Once she was done hugging her she turned and Mr. Vega gave her a hug. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too dad." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She did a lot of thinking on her way to her dad's house. She liked how it felt to be in a family like that, it felt nice to feel loved.

No one was home at her dad's house, not a surprise. She got into her car and drove to the truck stop.

As soon as Tori saw Jade walk through the door. She looked up at the clock. It was finally the end of her shift. She said goodbye to Sasha and ran up to Jade. "I've never been so happy to see you in my life."

They got into the car and Jade started driving. Tori didn't recognize her surrounding, this wasn't the way to her father's house. "Where are we going?"

"To my mom's house. Listen Vega no one has ever seen where my mom lives not even Beck. So just keep your mouth shut about it ok."

"Ok." Tori didn't know what the big deal was about it.

They stared getting further and further into the bad part of town. Jade turned into a run down apartment complex. They walked up three flights of stairs to get to her apartment. The inside looked nicer than the outside. It was small. It had two small bedrooms, a small living room, a small kitchen, and a small bathroom. "Well this is nice." Tori said looking around.

"Oh don't lie Vega. Let's just go to my room."

They walked into her room, it was very small, the only things that were in there was a twin size bed, a night stand and a dresser.

They sat in awkward silence until Tori spoke up. "Look Jade, we don't know how long we're going to be like this. I think it would be better if we called a truce and try to tolerate each other."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I just wish I knew how we could change back. I don't understand why me wishing on that star last night didn't work."

Jade took a deep breath. "I think I know why it didn't work."

"Why?" Tori looked at her in curiosity. How would Jade know why it didn't work, hell they couldn't figure out how it even happened it the first place.

"Because I didn't wish on the star with you." Jade quickly said while turning her head to the side.

"But why do you have to make the wish too, you didn't wish for it in the first place?"

Jade crossed her arms and looked down at the ground.

"Wait, did you wish on a star that night also? Did you wish…to be me?"

"Yes, now shut it Vega!" She snapped at her. She really didn't want her to know. It made her seem weak but she wanted to be back in her body.

"But why, why did you want to be me?"

"Because! You have the perfect life and if you haven't noticed" She motioned around her room with her hands. "I don't."

"I don't have a perfect life."

"Yes you do, look at your parents, they told me they loved me, well they thought they were talking to you but either way it felt good. Do you know when the last time my parents told me they loved me?"

Tori looked down at the ground. "No."

"Neither do I. Everyone thinks your perfect. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Sikowitz" Jade looked down at her hand. "Beck." She whispered his name but it was still loud enough for Tori to hear it. "I never really had my parents. The only things I had was Hollywood Arts and Beck. Once you came I didn't have Hollywood Arts anymore, I don't get the leads, I don't get the singing parts, Sikowitz doesn't think I'm the best anymore. And I don't have Beck anymore. Right now he is closer to you than to me."

"But I don't want him." Tori felt genuinely bad for her. She knew that she wasn't over Beck yet and she probably would never be. The kind of relationship they had together was so different than anyone else their age. They had a mature relationship. Most people didn't see that though, all they saw was a gank that was to controlling but behind closed doors Jade was different, she was sweet, caring, and understanding. Tori saw that first hand when Jade wanted to get Beck a dog. But no matter how mature they were, they were still 17 years old, they fought a lot, and when things got to hard to handle that's when it ended, Jade didn't want to face the fact they had problems and Beck ran from them.

"I know." Jade said with a slight smile on her face. She was finally realizing that Tori really wasn't after Beck. Tori has always been a good friend. It was just taking her that long to realize it. They sat there in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. There was on thing Jade was curious about. "Why did you want to be me?"

They both had their own reasons for wishing what they did but she wasn't comfortable telling Jade, it wasn't anything major but Jade was Jade and she would probably laugh at her. "You know, the grass is always greener on the other side."

"That it is for me in this situation but that still doesn't answer my question."

Tori decided to suck it up, if Jade was able to admit everything she did, she could too. "I knew your parents weren't that involved in your life and mine are a little too much. I wanted to know what that felt like."

"Well it's lonely."

"It's not just that, it's everything about you. You're beautiful and you don't take crap from anyone. I'm just a push over, I can't be mean to anyone even if they're mean to me. You have a presence about you, you walk into a room and everyone notices you." Tori had her head down the whole time she was telling Jade all of this.

"They usual notice me for all the wrong reasons though. I just don't understand, the things you admire about me are the things people hate about me. There the things that pushed Beck away."

"Jade, Beck still loves you."

"I know he does. While you were working I went to visit him. I needed to know how he felt about me and about you."

"Did you get answers?"

"Yeah he's still in love with me and wants me back." Jade said with a smile on her face. "Oh and Beck might be a little weird around you."

"Why?" Tori looked at Jade wary. She knew Jade would do anything to get what she wanted.

"I tried to kiss him to see if he would kiss back. He didn't."

Tori shook her head. Great now she had to figure her way around Beck and all the awkwardness.


	10. This Better Work

**A/N:**** Hi! Sorry it took so long. Work has been crazy with the holidays but anyway here is another chapter. I hope you like it! Anyone see One Thousand Berryballs? Wasn't the Cabbie moment at the end cute! I just wish Cat would give in and date Robbie, everyone knows she wants to. And I loved psycho, jealous Cat when Robbie said he was going to the dance with someone else. Haha. But I think my favorite Cat moment was in Cell Block when she went crazy for her cell phone and started fighting everyone for it. My daughter and I laughed so hard. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**This Better Work**

"Look let's try this wishing on a star thing on more time. We'll wish together." Tori said standing up .

Jade nodded her head and they made their way outside. They sat on the front steps of the run down apartment building. They were both staring at all the stars in the sky. "So which star should we wish on?" Jade asked scanning the sky.

"I don't know, let's pick the biggest one."

"That one." They had both said at the same time while pointing at the same star. They looked at each other a giggled. Yes Jade West giggled with Tori Vega.

"Ok are you ready?" Tori asked while holding her hand out to Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes but grabbed Tori's hand anyway. "Yep."

"Ok on the count of three. One, two, three…"

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.I wish I was myself again." They said in unison while squeezing each others hand tightly. Once they were done making their wish, they both closed their eyes and prayed to God that this would work.

The girls went back into the apartment and into Jade's tiny bedroom. They sat on the bed in an awkward silence. So many secrets had been revealed.

"So...what if this doesn't work?" Tori asked finally breaking the silence.

"Um...I don't know. I guess I'm you and you're me."

"What are you going to do about Beck?"

"I don't know. It depends if this works or not."

"If it works?"

"I guess I'll talk to him and see if we can work things out."

"And if this doesn't work?"

Jade sighed heavily. She didn't want to think about it not working. "That's up to you. He's in love with that body." Jade pointed to her own body that Tori was in.

"No Jade, he's in love with your personality. But this is going to work though ok."

"Ok, my turn to ask a million personal questions." Jade didn't say it in a mean tone, more of a playful tone. "I know you like Andre, so when are you going to make a move on him?"

"I think you already did that for me."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No I deserved it. I did go too far when I kissed Beck."

Jade nodded her head in agreement.

"I think we both did and said things we regret doing."

"Speak for yourself Vega."

Tori looked hurt and Jade couldn't deny the fact she did feel bad for the stuff she did and said to her. "Ok I regret everything but kissing Beck. That helped me understand what he feels."

Tori smiled and nodded.

"And kissing Andre...I don't regret that either." Jade smirked.

"Why?"

"Well I only did it because I got caught up in the moment. He told me about how he felt about me last year and I knew he was telling the truth because he thought he was talking to you."

"So you know about the song and everything?"

"Yeah. But the reason I don't regret it is because I know you like him and that will help you."

"Awww, you're so nice." Tori beamed at her.

"Don't push it Vega."

Tori smiled brightly at her. "Lets just go to sleep and pray that this works." Tori walked to Jade's bedroom door.

"Oh and Tori, I'll tell you this again if I wake up and Cat is in my body I will kill you."

Tori smiled a little at her. "I know." And with that Tori walked out of her room and to the living room to sleep on the couch.

Jade crawled into bed. She laid there in silence, staring at the ceiling. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the person she wanted. She stared at what she typed on her phone and had her finger hovered over the send button. She took a deep breath and hit send.

_To: Beck_

_From: Jade_

_Sweet dreams Beck._

Those three words were special to her and Beck. She would either say it or text it to him every night for the three years they were together. She hadn't said it to him since they broke up.

She was in deep thought when her phone vibrated indicating she had a text message. She lifted her phone up to see who it was...she knew who it was. She was nervous to open it, afraid of what he might say.

_To: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_Sweet dreams to you also Jade:)_

She rolled her eyes at his smiley face at the end. He knew she hated them.

_To: Beck_

_From: Jade_

_Ugh, no smiley faces you know they creep me out._

She hit send, put her phone back on her night stand, and smiled until she fell asleep.

On the far side of town Beck laid in his RV staring at the text from Jade, smiling. He missed her saying that to him. It brought back so many memories, like the first time she said that to him was right before they started dating. They were close friends. On that night they talked on the phone for hours. Before anyone knew it, it was 2am and Beck was starting to fall asleep. He keep talking to her but it was just mumbling. Finally Jade said she was going to get off the phone so he could go to sleep. The last thing Beck remembered hearing was her saying Sweet dreams Beck. Beck woke up a several hours later with his phone still by his ear and all he dreamed about was Jade.

He knew he wanted to be with her again. He was very confused though, she had been acting different lately and he didn't know why. He really couldn't take super sweet Jade, it just didn't seem right by any means. He was definitely going to talk to her. But for now he was just going to be happy that Jade was talking to him again. Just like Jade did, he smiled until he fell asleep.

Oh and if you're wondering what Tori did when she left Jade's bedroom, well as soon as her head hit the pillow that was on the couch she fell right to sleep. She couldn't wait for morning. This had to work, she wanted the hell out of Jade's body. Well mostly she wanted Jade out of her body. Who knows the things she would do to it!

Jade woke up the next morning to the faint sound of her phone alarm going off. She rolled over to turn it off but her body met the hard floor. She grunted and reached for her phone to shut it off. "What the hell?" She looked around confused. The events of last night hit her like a ton of bricks. She ran to the first mirror she saw and looked at her reflection. Her eyes went wide at the realization as to what she saw before her. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"


	11. You Are Not My Friend

**A/N:**** Hi! Here is another chapter! Who say Bad Roommate? What was your fave part? I loved when Cat was telling Jade what she tweeted and Beck was preparing himself for Jade to attack Cat. Beck knows Jade so well. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious.**

**You Are Not My Friend.**

She carefully examined herself in the mirror. Her hand slid up her face, slowly running it over her cheek bone. Next, her hand moved over to her hair, she ran her hand through it. Once she was sure that what she saw in the mirror was for sure, she smiled widely. "It worked." She started running to her bedroom. "Tori, Tori wake up!" She yelled shaking her awake.

"Ugh Jade it's early." Tori mumbled burying her face into the pillow.

"Tori look at me!"

Tori groaned, rolled over, opened her eyes, and stared at Jade.

"Do you notice anything different?" Jade asked while smirking.

Tori shot out of bed and started feeling Jade's face. "You're you and I'm me!...I am me right?"

"No you're Robbie." Jade said with a straight face.

Tori's eyes went wide. "WHAT!?" Her hand quickly left Jade's face and went to her own to feel it.

Jade chuckled. "I'm kidding. Yes you're you."

Tori sighed a breath of relief. "Oh thank God!" Tori ran to Jade's mirror and looked at herself to make sure she was herself. "I'm so happy to be myself again."

"Yeah I couldn't take being in your body anymore."

Tori looked at Jade with a slight hurt expression on her face from her comment.

"But seriously, I know your parents can be a bit over barring but they are really great and Trina isn't so bad in small doses. I'm going to miss your parents."

"And I'm going to miss your..." Tori trailed off. What was she going to miss? Well it certainly wasn't going to be her dad and step mom. "...boobs." She gave Jade an innocent smile.

Jade rolled her eyes and chuckled. She had to admit she missed her boobs also.

"You're a strong girl Jade, I mean I always thought you were tough, like you could beat the hell out of anyone. But now I know just how strong you really are, physically and emotionally."

"Thanks but I'm really not that strong."

"Are you kidding me? If I had to deal with even half of what you deal with, I couldn't do it." Tori said shaking her head.

Jade gave a small smile and looked to the ground.

"Now I understand why you are the way you are. I understand why you're afraid to let anyone in and the few that you do let in why you're so protective of them."

"I'm not protective of anyone." Jade scoffed.

"Yes you are. You used to be and I believe you still are protective of Beck and you're protective of Cat. I saw that the other day with the whole sleep over thing. Don't be ashamed of it, you have so much passion for the ones you love. You show it in a different way then others do but none the less I admire that."

"Thanks." Jade muttered.

"And for the record I would like to be one of those people that you care about and protect but I'll also be happy to just be considered a friend." Tori said looking down at the ground. She wasn't sure what Jade would say to that but she was sure it would be sarcastic and if anything slightly hurtful at the same time.

Jade took in everything Tori said. After everything Jade had done to her over the past few years and especially over the last few days, she still wanted to be her friend. To Jade that said a lot about a person. Maybe she had Tori pegged all wrong. Maybe she wasn't the girl that was trying to take her boyfriend...well ex boyfriend, her friends, her parts in all the productions, and her respect at Hollywood Arts. Maybe she wasn't her enemy after all. Jade wasn't sure how long they had stood there in an awkward silence. She finally looked at Tori. Tori shifted nervously under Jade's gaze, not really sure if she was going to attack her or not. After what Tori thought felt like forever Jade opened her mouth to speak. "Why?" Was all that came out.

Tori looked at her in confusion. "Why what?"

Jade rolled her eyes but continued to explain. "Why after how mean I've been to you and all the things I've done to you would you still want to be my friend?"

"The first reason why I always try to be your friend is because we have the same group of friends and it just makes it easier for everyone. The next reason is because I knew underneath that mean girl attitude their was a nice girl in there. And the most recent reason is because after everything we've been through over the past few days I feel like I understand you a little better or at least I understand where you're coming from." A small smile formed on Tori's face after she said all that.

Jade thought about it, it was true Tori found out stuff about her that no one not even Beck or Cat knew about. Tori actually got to live her life for two days and she experienced what her life was like first hand. Jade made a decision on the situation. She swallowed her mean girl mask and took a deep breath. "You will never be my _friend_ Vega."

The smile that was on Tori's face fell. She really wanted to cry. She really thought that they were making progress on becoming friends or at least something close to that.

"You're one of my best friends Tori."

The biggest, most sickening smile that Jade had ever seen appeared on Tori's face. Her smile quickly disappeared and she looked at Jade with a suspicious look. "Wait, is this where you tell me you were joking and I'm pathetic for believing you and then you start mocking me?" Raising an eye brow while asking.

"No this is where I tell you I'm being 100% serious. You are one of my best friends." Jade said without a hint of sarcasm.

Tori's smile reappeared again.

"But don't think this means I'm going to be super nice to you Vega! I'm just going to be less mean and maybe call you Tori instead of Vega every once in a while." Jade said with a smirk on her face while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tori opened her arms out to Jade. Jade glared at her. Tori shimmied herself a little closer to her. "Oh come on you know you wanna give Tori a squeeze." She stopped shimmying and thought about what happened last time she asked Jade to give her a hug. "Just don't squeeze me to death."

Jade chuckled and rolled her eyes but she excepted Tori's hug. Once they broke apart Jade was done with this sappy conversation. "Come on, we got to get ready for school."

"Yeah and we got to stop by my house so I can get my clothes."

"You can wear mine." Jade offered.

"No offense but your clothes are kind of depressing."

"No offense taken. I like my clothes depressing but I do have some clothes in my closet that have color in them." Jade reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a light blue T-shirt with a pair of red lips printed on them and a pair of jeans and handed them to Tori.

Tori eyed the shirt up and down. It was definitely something Tori thought Jade wouldn't be caught dead in. "You have a shirt like this?"

"My mom bought it for me for my birthday. I'll never _ever _wear it to school but on the rare occasion that my mom and I do go out together I wear it to make her happy."

Tori nodded her head.

The girls got ready for school. They took one last look at themselves in the mirror. They have never been so satisfied with how they looked.


	12. I Don't Believe Them

**A/N: ****I am so so so sorry for keeping hanging for so long. Life has been so chaotic. I got the assistant position at my job so I work alooot of hours now. But enough of my excuses here is the long awaited chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**I Don't Believe Them**

Beck and Andre stood by their lockers waiting for Jade and Tori. They were determined to find out what was going on with them. Beck was trying to think of reasons for the girls acting different. He thought Tori could be PMSing. He knew when its Jade's time of the month she's unbearable. Usually that whole week he would spend it with Andre, Robbie or his dad. That would explain Tori but that wouldn't explain Jade. He couldn't think of any reason she would be acting so freaking nice. Maybe she was abducted and replaced by an alien? He shook his head at the ridiculous thought. But there was so much more than them being nice or mean. Tori has been doing horrible in play practice, her singing was even worse, and the kiss...he didn't even want to think of that disaster. Jade had been putting herself down, she's never really done that. But the biggest thing that confused him was the kiss they shared during practice. For one it was random, she just walked up to him and did it. And he still didn't know why she did it. Second, it didn't feel like Jade, everything about the kiss was different, the tongue movement, the lip movement, and the over all general feel of it.

Beck was knocked out of his thoughts by Andre tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey man, Tori and Jade just walked in." They walked up to the girls ready to demand some answers.

"Hey guys." Tori said while smiling and waving.

"Hey we need to talk to you two.

" Andre said.

Jade glared at him. "What do you want?"

Andre took a step back. "Um...Beck you want to handle this?"

Jade turned her attention to Beck, glaring at him but he wasn't fazed by it, he was never fazed by it. "What's going on with you guys? You've been acting different."

"How are we acting different?" Tori asked trying to extend his part of the conversation so she could think of a lie.

"Well Tori, you have been a real bitch the past few days and you're clothes were all depressing." Andre said.

"So you're saying that she was acting like me them?" Jade said in a threatening tone. She wasn't actually mad, she was just having some fun with this.

"No..um..I-I n-never said that."

Beck rolled his eyes. "What about you Jade? You've been super sweet and you were wearing colorful clothes. I mean for crying out load Jade you wore a _pink_ sun dress yesterday. So what's going on?"

Tori really hoped Jade thought of a lie to tell them because she couldn't think of anything to tell them.

Jade rolled her eyes and groaned. "It was an acting exercise."

"What?" Andre said joining the conversation again.

"It. Was. An. Acting. Exercise."Jade said slowly. "Tori and I decided to challenge each other. I had to act like her and she had to act like me."

"Ok but what about the insults? You guys were putting yourselves down?" Beck asked not really buying it. He could always tell when Jade was lying.

"I got bored acting like Vega and decided to have a little fun with it. Now if you're done wasting my time, I need to go to my locker." Jade promptly turned around and walked to her locker.

Tori quickly followed Jade. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lie so good. How did you even think of that?"

"I don't know. I'm just that good."

"It was brilliant."

"I know I am." Jade smirked at Tori and they walked off to class.

Andre had already went to class but Beck stayed behind. He stood by his locker watching Jade. He still didn't believe her. He didn't know why she was acting like that yesterday but he was going to find out the truth. He just needed to talk to her alone.

All throughout Sikowitz's class Beck just sat back and observed Jade and Tori...mostly Jade though. Everything seemed normal, Tori was her normal pleasant self and Jade was her normal malice self, shooting off sarcastic remarks every chance she got. The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff and left.

Beck stood at the doorway waiting for Tori as he usually does. They walked to class together making small chit chat. Once in class Beck decided to ease his way into a conversation with Tori about the 'acting challenge.' He wanted to be subtle about it. "Was that really an acting challenge you and Jade were doing?" Ok so being subtle wasn't his strong suit.

Tori's eyes got wide for only a second before she calmed herself down. She wasn't good at lying at all. "Um yeah why would we lie about something like that?" She laughed nervously.

Beck knew right away she was lying and the nervous laugh only confirmed it. That was one thing about Tori that everyone in their group knew, when she laughed nervously she was lying. "Who's idea was it?"

"...Jade's..." Tori sounded almost uncertain about it.

"Jade's? Doesn't really sound like something she would think of."

"What do you mean? How could that not sound like her, it was a challenge. Everyone knows Jade likes a challenge especially when she knows she will win."

"Yeah I get that but I don't see Jade willing to act like you. I mean she was in a pink sun dress, challenge or not I know Jade, she would _never_ do that."

Damn he had a point, she didn't think this through all the way. Why did he have to know Jade so damn well? Tori was trying so hard to think of a lie to cover it up but she couldn't think of anything. Just then the teachers voice rang out through the classroom. Tori had never been happier to start an English lesson.

Beck unwilling turned around to face the front of the class. He knew something was going on between them. Question was what was it?


End file.
